


Duck and Cover

by ava_jamison



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest - Fandom
Genre: Blink And You Miss It Slash, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_jamison/pseuds/ava_jamison
Summary: It's just the repercussions of Batman and Superman's fight with a giant robot in the middle of a field in South Dakota. In other words, it's Thursday.





	Duck and Cover

Superman came to with all of Batman’s weight on him, pinned beneath rubble and the man himself. The only bared part of Batman’s body—the lower half of his face, was covered in charred grit, one cheek pressed against Clark’s. He was breathing, warm little gusts of air on Clark’s ear, but not conscious. “Batman,” he said softly, listening for the sounds beyond Bruce’s heartbeat, beyond the wall of stone that had crumbled around them. “Batman,” he said again, feeling his jaw move against Bruce’s skin, grit and dust and stubble. “Can you… you awake?”

Bruce groaned, stirred, tried to sit up, but it was impossible in the cramped space. He huffed in exasperation, turned his head as much as he could, nose smashing against Superman’s face as he shifted to lay his other cheek against Clark’s, breath ragged. “How long have I been out?”

“Don’t know—I was out too. That was a bad hit. You okay?”

Against him, Batman was already tensing and releasing his muscles, cataloging his body for injuries the way he did. Superman made a quick scan. “Doesn’t look like anything’s broken.” 

“Don’t do that!” 

“Sorry. Just trying to help.”

Batman dragged a gloved gauntlet up to press against Clark’s chest, trying to push himself upright, but it was no use. “You’ve got your powers, Superman?”

Clark nodded. “We’re going to shift places first.”

“Why?”

“Why are you on top of me, anyway?”

“Instinct.”

Superman raised an eyebrow. “Really? Think I need protection?”

“I wasn't the one the giant robot went for first.”

“You sound jealous.”

Bruce snorted.

“We’re trading places before I stand up and knock what’s left of this fallout shelter off of us.”

“I can take it.”

Superman sighed, wrapping his arms and as much of his cape as he could grab around the man on top of him. “Need you in working order, Batman—not knocked out by falling cinderblocks. Ready?”

Batman braced his body, tensing in Superman’s arms. “Ready.”

Superman grunted, and with a tremendous push through debris that shifted and fell on them as he did it, flipped their positions. He balanced the weight of his upper body on his arms, so that he could take the pressure of the broken concrete above them off of Batman. Under him, Bruce’s mouth was pulled in a tight line, and his respiration was up.

“You sure you’re okay, Batman?”

“I’m fine. Get us out of here.”

Superman planted a knee between Bruce’s thighs, preparing to stand. “Your vitals are up.”

Batman’s lip quirked, but his voice was husky. “I thought I asked you to stop doing that, Kal.”

“Fine.” Superman slid his hands under the man’s back, lifting him to press against his chest. “What is it they used to say in case of the bomb? Duck and cover as much as you can.”

“I’m not a turtle, Su—”

“Know you’re a bat.” Superman felt his own mouth curve in a smile. “It’s only for a minute. Curl in and cover your head as soon as I lift enough to get your arms free.”

Bruce snorted again, this time against Clark’s collarbone. 

“Cooperate, Batman. We’ve got, as you mentioned, a giant robot to corral.” Superman lifted him higher, and despite his reluctance, Batman complied. 

“Standing on three.”

Batman nodded almost imperceptibly against his chest. “One, two, thr—”

The remains of the building shook around them, cinderblock rolling past, glancing off of Superman’s body like pebbles. It was a hard twenty seconds, blinded and suffocated by dust and grinding rubble, but then they were up, back on solid ground, under a clear sky. A clear sky that was only slightly filled with a fifty-foot tall still-rampaging robot. 

“Going to put me down, Big Blue?”

Superman let go. “You okay?”

“I’ve had better days, but I’ll live.” Batman stretched himself up again to his full height. His breathing and heart rate had returned to normal. 

Superman decided not to remark on that, instead choosing to study the robot, now about a football field away and menacing a water tower. “Thought you said his command center was in his head.”

Batman shook some of the dust off his cape. Shrugged. “Usually is.”

“Then let’s go get him.” He slipped his hand around Batman’s waist, lifting his with him into the sky. And didn’t say a thing when Bruce’s heart sped up again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is older fic I'm posting to A03 for the first time.


End file.
